Viral diseases are responsible for both global pandemics and yearly seasonal epidemics such as influenza. Outbreaks may be characterized by potentiated virulence and may occur suddenly, resulting in serious morbidity and/or mortality. Importantly, viral diseases are not limited to humans. For example, influenza also affects livestock and birds, which may have significant impact on food supply in addition to increasing the risk of transmission to humans. Exemplary conditions related to viral infection include, for example, influenza, small pox, encephalitis, West Nile disease, yellow fever, Dengue fever, hepatitis, human immunodeficiency, polio, and Coxsackie.